


Sunshowers

by Mclovely



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, daylight robbery - Freeform, i'm not sure what to tag, personal headcanons, random thugs are here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Before they were the Fake AH Crew, they were individuals struggling to survive.





	1. A sparrow spreads its wings

 

“LSPD, this is Jordan Cwierz. I’m calling to report, we’re going to need a new box of donuts,” A sly voice answered over the talkie.

A loud laugh filled the commander’s office. Miles leaned back in his chair, “I’ll get someone on that Jordan. Thanks for tellin’, do you know who took them?”

Jordan laughed over the com, “I’ll give you a hint, new and blonde.”

Miles took a second to think, “Gibson?”

“Gibson, He’s also been going out on patrol earlier and earlier each day,” Jordan informed.

“That’s fucking weird man,” Miles says leaning back, “Keep an eye out, he might be planning something.”

“Got it, Cwierz out!”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ryan drifted around the corner on his bike, street lights illuminating his path. Gun shots followed him, trailing behind the back tire. The sound of helicopters followed, Ryan took a right into an alleyway. He popped a wheelie, driving straight towards the building the wall. Cop sirens blasted Ryan’s ears. The wall grew closer, the brick growing more detailed. 

The cop car behind him, the recruit watched the dark black motorcycle wall ride up the building. The man slowed down, mesmerized by the dark wallrider. 

Ryan got off his bike, crouching down underneath a ramp on the roof. He pulled his bike slowly to hide his presence. His heart was racing, mouth was dry and his undershirt was sticking to his skin from the sweat. Ryan unzipped his jacket, pulling out a plastic bag filled with money. A semi-successful heist from an old convenience store. The black skull mask was drenched in sweat, and the half-assed facepaint was smudging and wasn’t as perfect as it was before.

The helicopters were still circling, their blades echoing in the night. He took a chance and looked over the edge to see an open apartment window. Which reminded him, ‘I need to get another apartment to store heisting things.’ He sat back against the plywood, calming himself, a hand on his pistol. ‘Tonight’s going to be a long night.’ 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Geoff tapped the wood of the front desk. “Working an apartment building is too much work.”

The front door opened, a bell signaling Geoff. He stretched and looked up to see who was there, “Hello sir, how may I help you?”

He was nervous, his fist clenching and unclenching. His blonde hair was greasy, and blue eyes distracted on something. “I kno- I know I should I have called before hand but I noticed you have a open room on the fifth floor? Is that still open?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow, “Um, yeah buddy, wanna go look at it first?”

The man nodded, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Geoff grabbed the keys off the cork board behind him. “Let’s go then.”

Geoff led the man up the flight of stairs, no conversation, no words were spoken, it was dead quiet. Until, “Hey, who inherits this place when you die?”

Geoff went ridgid. Out of all things he could have asked, “M- My daughter, she’s with her mother in Liberty City at the moment.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” The man tried to backpedal. “Do you play video games?”

Geoff twitched, “Actually, yeah, do you have any favorites on Xbox?”

“I play PC mostly, on console I would have to go with Halo or Battlefield,” the man shrugged, obviously glad to be off the previous subject.

“Ah, Halo, me and my crew used to play that every Friday before we disbanded,” Geoff reminisce, unlocking the apartment.

“You and your crew?” The blonde questioned.

“Yeah, my old coworkers back at a call center in Liberty City,” Geoff said opening the door, “This is the apartment that’s still up for grabs.

It was a quaint thing, the living room was just an old couch and coffee table. In the kitchen, the counter separates the two rooms, a bunch of empty cabinets and a draws. The fridge was clean and in working condition. Geoff speaks, “Bedroom is the door between the couch and counter and the bathroom is connected to that. It's meant for one person, it's 250 a month. Oh, and we do have a laundry mat on the bottom floor with free use bleach.”

The man stood in the middle of the apartment and did a complete 360 of the rooms, “It's great, oh, what are the rules on weapons in this place?”

Geoff furrowed his eyebrows, “Uh, well, what are you registered to own?”

“Any handgun and a rifle, nothing too bulky and I can take the rifle apart to store away,” the man elaborated.

Geoff thought, “I, yeah, as long as you don’t try anything stupid.”

The man nodded, and grabbed his wallet, “Alright, I’ll be in and out of this place for the next couple months.” He pulled out a good 1250 dollars from his wallet, “will this suffice?”

Geoff looked like a kid in a candy store, “Fuck yeah dude, welcome home man.” Geoff tossed the keys at the blonde, and bolted down the stairs. ‘Thank Christ, I have gambling debts to pay off.’

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ryan watched as the owner ran down the stairs, closing the door behind him. He slid down the door, the carpeting meeting him. “I needed a safe house.”

‘Though, if that man had to sell me out for money I bet my ass he would,’ Ryan thought, getting up to look at the bedroom. The bed was probably infested but even so, it would work for concealing a knife or two.

Taking strides back to the front door, he took a breath, “Time to grab bag 1 and bag 2.”

He opened the door, to be met with a fairly tall ginger lady. “W- Why hello?”

She smiled and offered her hand, “Hi! I’m Jackie, but please for the love of god call me Jack all you want. I live a couple doors down, it's been awhile since someone new moved in.”

Ryan relaxed, “Well, I’m James, but since we’re going straight to it, please call me Ryan.”

Jack cocked her head, “Why Ryan?”

“It's my middle name, and I like it more,” he announced, shrugging. “May I pass?”

Jack moved out of his way, “Yeah sure, where do you come from?”

“You know in America they have states?” Jack deadpanned, “I come from the lovely state of Georgia.”

“Oh really? Would have never guessed you were a Georgian Peach,” Jack rolled her eyes.

“Wow, starting off strong.”

“Just you wait Ryan,” Jack said stopping at her door, “Well,  I’ll see you later then!”

Ryan waved bye, and kept going down the stairs, ‘Good god I hope the rest of this town isn’t as nosy.’

 

~~~~~~~

 

Jack pulled up Geoff’s number on her phone, “Pick up asshole.”

A familiar voice answered, “What’s up?”

“That new guy you just gave a home to, are you sure that isn’t the man who you saw on the building’s roof the other day?” Jack enquired.

A paused, “Holy shit, you’re right, he has the same jacket and everything. I’m dumb, god.”

Jack spoke again, “We’ll keep an eye on him for the time being, we have worse things to worry about. Did you ever get enough money to pay Golden Boy back yet?”

“Did you find out the new guy’s name?”

“Ryan, his name is Ryan.”

“Well, Ryan just gave me 1250 dollars, in cash, and I’m going to go pay the Golden Boy a visit.” The voiced cursed, “I gotta go, I’m entering restricted area, keep an eye on Ryan.”

Jack breathed a ‘Got it,’ before the phone went dead. Jack shoved it in her pocket, and sighed. “This city is a fucking wreck.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Gavin looked up from his phone, to see Ramsey walk in. “Ah, you’re back. And hopefully with my money?”

Ramsey gulped, “This is 1250 dollars, it's only a part and I promise to get you rest of it my next Saturday.” He slid the money in front of Gavin.

Gavin rubbed his temples, ‘I hate this.’ Gavin leans forward, “Why do you only have a part.”

“A new tenant came in and paid everything in advance, I was going to bring it all in next Monday but I-”

Gavin motioned to his second in command, “Take this, and put it in the safe. Lock it, and switch shifts.”

Ramsey swallowed, “Please be patient with me, Pilot and I have been working hard to plan this heist and we’re going to give at least 67% to you.”

“How much do you reckon you’ll gain from this heist of yours?” Gavin asked, surprised by the civility.

“At least, 170 grand.”

Gavin reeled back, then immediately did the math, “You plan on giving me 113 grand to pay off your debts? That’s absolutely stupid.” Gavin paused, “I only need a measly 2 grand.”

Ramsey looked at him in disbelief, “A-Are you positive? I can give you more, you’ve been great at watching over the building and I wa-”

Gavin cut him off, “2 grand Ramsey, that’s it.”

Ramsey nodded, “I’ll be on that.”

Gavin dismissed him, stretching his arms and legs. “Hey? You!” He pointed at one of his thugs, “Book me a massage at the best place you can find, and no wraps or I’m docking your pay grade.”

The large man nodded, reaching for his phone and leaving Gavin’s office. ‘This is going to be a long ass year, huh.’


	2. Chapter 2

“DOOLEY, COLLINS AND BRAGG! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” A voiced boomed from the store’s office.

Jeremy looked over at Matt and Trevor, “Come on.” 

They enter the office, the manager out-right pissed. “Who had night shift last night?”

The three looked between each other, “We did?”

“So why in the hell is there over 2000 dollars missing from the register?”

“A robber most likely,” Matt said with a shrug.

“There is no evidence of a break and enter, no broken glass, or alarms set off, or fingerprints,” the boss elaborated.

“That’s cause A, you have no sensors. B, you have no cameras. And C, it's called latex gloves,” Trevor answered, counting on his fingers.

“How did he get in?”

“The vent systems aren’t wired sir, anyone can get in and out just by going through the vents,” Jeremy explained.

“Do you have a strong alibi?” the manager asked, reaching for a phone. 

Trevor grabbed his wrist, “Our alibi is you are underpaying us, you’re way below the minimum wage, you don’t treat employees with respect and drive away any woman or child from this place because you molested a mother of three back in 1998 and no one turned you in.”

The man stood up, and pulled a gun on the three, “You fuckers, I’ve had enough of your antics an-”

Trevor shot the man, his body went limp and fell to the ground, blood spurting on the wall. Jeremy bumps Trevor, “Should have had him fire so it seems like a suicide.”

“He was missing a couple bullets in the barrel of his gun anyways,” Matt said, exiting the office.

Trevor put the gun back in his pocket, “No suicide note?”

“None of us can forge anything,” Jeremy said with a laugh, “Plus we can just say he told us his last words.”

“Which were what exactly?” Matt asked, swinging the glass door open, waiting for the other two. 

Trevor grabbed a hotdog, pack of cigs and a couple lighters. Jeremy made his way to the slushie machine.

“What Trevor said except, ‘I’m sorry I was underpaying and blablabla. . .” Jeremy said, “What flavors?”

Trevor piped up, “Root Beer!”

Matt shrugged, “Blue Rasp.”

“Got it, Matt grab some snacks and the money from the cash register,” Jeremy said, pulling the brunette to work.

“Aren’t the police coming any second?” Matt asked.

“We got at least 45 minutes, no one from miles heard that shot and no one will come by this place for a while,” Jeremy said placing the slushies on the counter. “Candy anyone?”

“Any gummy-like things will suffice,” Trevor said reaching for his slushie.

“Uh, how about Sweet Tarts, swedish fish and any candy bar will work,” Matt answered, stuffing bills and coins in his bag.

Jeremy opened his backpack and poured in any candy that wouldn’t melt, “Alright, got it.” He then grabbed a bunch of candy bars and place them with the slushies.

“Let’s ditch man, we’ve got enough,” Matt said grabbing a couple big bags of chips.

“Alright, let’s go,” Trevor opened the front door.

“We made it out great,” Jeremy said climbing into the old chevrolet-esk car, followed by Matt and Trevor.

“Yeah we did!” Trevor said turning on the engine, and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Michael has his hands crammed down his jean pockets, trying not to draw attention to himself. He turned down an alley, his usual shortcut method. He walked up to four men and a lady. She was struggling against the grip of one of the men. He had bleach-blonde hair, and was built like a bodyguard. He was also talking to her, “You little bitch, thought you would just skip out on that IOU? You were wrong. . .”

Michael thought, ‘Save the damsel in distress? Or keep going?’ He took the sooner then the later. He pulled his fist out of his pockets, and clocked the bodyguard in the side of the head, causing all attention to be focused on him. The blonde let go of the girl, who took a stance next to my Michael. “You ok?”

The girl nodded, “Just fine, should I get the LSPD?”

“No, I can handle these thugs. Just get out of here.” She obeyed and ran off.

“You asshat, I needed her money,” the blonde said, gaining his bearings.

“No, you really didn’t,” Michael announced pulling a handgun from his jacket pocket, “Now, you can shut up and never speak of this, or I can shut you up and you’ll end up on TV has mangled corpses. Take your pick.”

They look between each other, the main herd ran off, leaving the ‘leader’. Michael raised his eyebrow, “Well?”

He spit up blood, “I don’t pansy out of a fig-”

A gunshot rang out, getting the man in the chest. “I warned you, asshat.”

Michael holstered the gun, turning and walking out of the alley. Shoving his hands back into his pocket, he kept walking. He shoulder bumped this guy on his phone. The man turned and looked at Michael. “Hey, were you the one who shot?”

Michael turns to the guy, “Why the fuck do you ask?”

The brit squawked at the rudeness, “Well, I was going to offer you a job as one of my hitmen.”

“Not interested,” Michael answered, turning to walk away again.

“I’ll pay per month, not per kill. 2.5 grand? How’s that sound?” The brit negotiated.

Michael turned back, “Raised it up to 3 grand and I’ll think about it.”

“Deal,” the brit said, “I’ll give you home, food and income.”

Michael paused, “Why don’t we discuss the rest of this somewhere more private?”

The man nods, “Follow me.” He then walks and motions for Michael to follow. Meanwhile Michael takes in what the man was wearing, a pair of golden rimmed glasses, a saturated purple button up shirt, and blue jeans with a pair of black and white converse. 

 

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, Michael reaches a building. Not broken down, not abandoned like he thought, no. It was multiple stories, and probably worth more than the mayor’s net worth. ‘This guy meant what he said.’

The brit opened the door, “The names Gavin Free.” He introduced, watching Michael walk in. “I’m the head mob boss at the moment, most call me Golden Boy.”

The room was decorated with golden plates and novelties from around the world, Michael scoffed, “I can see why.”

“I offer jobs to those who are talented enough to surprise me. How good are you?” Gavin said, walking back into the office.

Michael followed, “With what, I’m pretty good with anything you give me.”

Gavin nods, “Alright, then. You’re hired!”

Michael widens his eyes, “What? I didn’t agr-”

“You need money and a home. I will provide that.”

Michael reels back in disgust, “How do you know that?”

Gavin sits in his office chair, “Your search history is guns for cheap, and apartment buildings.”

Michael slammed his hands on Gavin’s desk, “How the fuck do you know that!”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “I’m the Golden Boy, I’m known for two things. Hacking and money.”

The brunette scoffed, “What the fuck is your problem?”

Gavin laughed, a cheery giggle. “I bring in those who are lucky.”

“I’m not lucky,” Michael narrowed his eyes, “I’m the opposite of lucky, _ mate. _ ”

Gavin made a ‘tsk,’ noise. “Obviously you’re lucky Micool!”

Michael froze, then laughed. The full belly chuckle caught Gavin by surprise. “Wh- What the fuck did you call me?”

“M-Micoo?” Gavin repeated, a scared look on his face.

“Ah,” Michael moaned, “That’s the best thing I’ve heard in awhile. Now, what were you going to say?”

Gavin stared for a couple more seconds, then snapped back to reality, “Oh, yeah. Are you taking the deal?”

Michael shrugged, “Where are planning on putting me?”

“You can stay with me when I have meetings with other bosses. And I’ll be housing you in a great apartment.”

Michael extended his hand. “Sure, why the fuck not. A little support won’t hurt.” 

“Alright, you’re my right hand man now,” Gavin smiled, shaking Michael’s hand. “My boi! I’ll be showing you where you’re going to be staying then!”

“Cool,” Michael says, following the brit out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I need to get writing again soon. See all you lovelies laters!! Ba-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I've written like, three chapters so I'll start writing again so I have a backlog


End file.
